Kung Fu Panda: Chaos
by OcLife
Summary: I want to stop it, There is no Dragon Warrior, or Furious Five. And no one tries to stop it. T for injury and some profanity, I don't Own Kung Fu Panda, Only My Oc!
1. Chapter 1

I am a ninja. I live with my mother. She never knew i would sneak off and play hero. No one stands up to the crime that has run rampant. There is no Dragon Warrior. No Furious Five. I tell you the story of my life.

.

.

I wake up. As i walk downstairs from my room i tell mother i'm going out. Though i forget she's sleep. As i walk outside i see a robbery. gorilla is robbing a man of all of his money. Stupidly, i say, "Hey! stop that!" The gorilla noticed me and walks up to me, picks me op by my face, and says, " What are you gonna do?" He threw me into the wall. I groaned in pain and got up, And ran home.


	2. Chapter 2

As i ran home, i thought of how it would be for things to be normal. Without crime. So i decided to do something. I went to the market instead of home. there, i got my katanas and a dark red ninja costume. I went home and went to sleep.

In 3:30 in the morning, i woke up. I put on my cheap costume. I once again crept outside, i climbed on the roofs and looked for that fat thug. I found him sleeping in the alley. With a crocodile bandit. I dropped down as silently as i could. Though, the landing was a real flop. I fell with a thud and it woke the up the 2. "It's you!" he stated the obvious. "Pshhh, yeah it's me, captain obvious!" I kicked him in the face. He blocked and punched me in the gut. "No running this time. I can kill you now!" He raised his fist, and brought it down. Without thinking, i pulled out my one katana and jabbed my sword into his gut, got up, and waved my sword at the crocodiles neck. at first he looked fine. His neck opened and blood started spilling out. Everywhere. They were both dead. I had the hide the bodies. I carried them on my back. As i walked into the street i realized: This is the right way. Killing is the only thing to make things right. If i don't kill, they'll just come back again.

I dumped the bodies into the river. "Let them be fertilizer!" I half ran away.

I went home and went to sleep. 3:56.

* * *

I woke up. I went downstairs as my mother called me. "Chao, have you heard that 2 people were killed last night? An house owner down a river had went out and saw two mutilated bodies slowly floating down the stream." **_I did it mother. _**\- I told mother that that was surprising to me. And went out to the market. I went to order a large amount of shuriken and a dagger for assassination. Tonight, i would take out a group.


	3. Chapter 3

At night, i went out. I donned my robes and walked down the alleys. As, i walked, a spindly figure dropped down from the roofs. "Who are you?" The shadowed figure replied, "I am the one who will end you." He stepped out the shadow. he was a dark black panther that almost fit in perfectly with the night Sky. He ran at me. Instantly i knew that this one could fight. I readied my sword, as he got closer i jabbed it into him, "I got ya." I thought until he dodged and sliced me right in the thigh. I jumped at the pain, he grabbed my head and brought it down as he brought his knee up. That almost sent me skidding on the ground. "Those thugs you dealt with were kiddies. I'm a leader." He walked up to me. "I can tell you aren't a good one." I got up and sliced him in the stomach. I watched is his gi started to dampen with red. Were his intestines falling out? No, his intestines _were _falling out. I saw rage in his eyes. It was actually terrifying. I climbed up the walls and- "Come here!" He grabbed my tail and yanked me down onto the ground. he let go and landed right on my stomach.. I coughed up blood into my mask. i punched him in the jaw as hard as i could. His face ranched up and he held his jaw. groaning. "Have you had enough yet?" I said. He got up and walked away. as he walked away he turned and said this, " You should get out of the kitchen. I'll give you a warning at home. It's your first, and last. This should slow you down." He took out his sword and threw it at my thigh. It was a good shot. I staggered and fell down. What was he gonna do? I took out the sword and took the weapon as my own. I limped toward home. Wait, how did he know where i lived? I never saw him around. I limped faster.

.

.

.

.

.

I was home. I opened the door. Everything was fine. Until i heard a small groan from the kitchen i ran into the kitchen and i saw my mother, on the ground. "MOM!" i dropped to my knees. there was a gash in her stomach. She wouldn't be okay. i tapped mom. "Mom. Wake up." I tapped her again, "Uh? Mom, wake up."

"Joke's over mom, wake up." I knew well that she was dead. I was always stubborn. I couldn't accept it.

"Mom?"

I started grabbing her and shaking her violently, opening her eyes with my hands.

"No, you can't be dead, he couldn't have been that cruel!" He was.

"No...

"_She's dead.."_

I got up and walked out the house**. ** "That was your warning." I looked up and saw the same panther. Filled with rage, i jumped up the wall and tackled him. I got up quickly and kicked him in the jaw. I bent down and punched him in the jaw. "You'll pay!" I said. "Do you really think you can stop this chaos. It's time for you to wake up." I have to admit.. that was one thing he was right about. For now. "As long as you're dead it will stop." The black cat got into his fighting position. I sprinted towards him and attempted to punch him in the stomach. "Agh!" He suplexed me on to the ground. This is when things started to get bad. He picked me up and threw me off the roof of my house. I landed right on my back, and found myself almost unable to breath from the impact. I was angered. "W-what the hell..is..wrong with you?" I managed to get out through my struggle to breathe. "How can you like living in a world like this? You-you-you're insane..."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't like a little fun once in a while." There i knew he was a crazy person. "You're crazy. You're cancer. And you need to die." I got back up. "Come down here and fight." I tried to sound as menacing as i could, which i knew would fail. He was crazy anyway. He jumped down and got into his fighting stance. I ran at him all the same. This time i jumped over him. I spun around and kicked him in the side of the head. I'm actually surprised he didn't fall unconscious! He hissed and turned around. I punched him right in the face, sending him staggering. He fell onto his back. "As i said, the only way to stop this.. is to kill you!" I picked him up and and stood him up, punching him in the stomach, followed with a kick to to the face. He grabbed my leg. "Ready to swim?" He punched me, leaving me temporarily dazed. He quickly reached the river, and threw me off. Having enough sense to do something, i grabbed his collar, bringing him with me. We fell into a river that led right out of the valley. I had to fight more if i didn't want to have a watery grave. And i could not swim at all! " You can't swim can you?" He read my thoughts. i sunk into the water. accepting my fate.


End file.
